


Purple Hearts and Lies

by bug_from_space



Series: the marks you left behind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: How do you explain to people that your soulmate mark is a dark, arcane circle, while everyone else has small, cute marks. You don't, Albus Dumbledore decides.





	1. The start of it all

The first time Albus learns about soulmates he’s five, and he asks his mother about the cute pastel blue stars on her arms. His mother explains that they meen she met the person to complete her soul, and that he has an identical set on his arm. She points at the half star vanishing off the side, “Your father completes that star” she says, and Albus listens with happily as Kendra explains.

When he’s eight he learns not everyone’s marks are the same, but nearly everybody had some small pastel mark. He learns the darker and the bigger the mark the more effect they will have on your life. Albus decides he likes the marks on looks forward to getting his own on his 15th birthday.

When he’s 10 he learns that the marks become a pale white scar when your soulmate dies. He listens as his mother explains while trying to calm down his 7 year old brother and 5 year old sister, he decides in that moment that muggles are terrible because they hurt his sister, and that people that awful can’t possibly have soulmates.

He’s in his third year at Hogwarts when he wakes up and there is a group of people congratulating one of the fifth years on her new green four leaf clover. He says he’s happy for her. Later that week, he’s in the library when he sees her and another fifth year, a Hufflepuff hugging tightly. From his angle he sees the pair of half clovers on their wrists.

It isn’t until his own 15th birthday that he pays nearly as much attention. He had wondered what his mark would be from the time he was five, and so when he wakes up he can’t wait to see the mark on his skin. His best friend Elphias finds him later curled up in their dormitory, after he missed all their classes. Albus explains the problem, and shows him his mark. A large, dark burgundy arcane magic circle, stretching from his shoulder to his hip, and stretching across his torso, before disappearing off his right side, his cheeks are tear streaked when he finishes telling Elphias. After that they go tell Headmaster Dippet, and Albus sneaks down to the kitchen to get food, not ready yet to face his classmates.

He sends a letter to his mother, explaining what happened. He adds a small purple half of a heart to his left wrist, and he tells anyone that asks that that’s his mark, and he just hasn’t met his soulmate. He knows, the Headmaster, his Mother, and Elphias also know the truth. But he keeps his actual mark hidden. Eventually people stop asking, and he stops worrying as much. He still keeps up the charade of the other mark, and he’s glad people believe it.

He’s 16 when he decides he never wants to meet his soulmate, wants desperately to forget the mark that takes up his torso. He starts reading to see if there is any spells to get rid of marks, if any one had succeeded before. It’s barely a month later when he starts trying it on himself, but nothing works.

He’s nearly overjoyed when he gets the letter saying his mother died. Certain he’d never meet his soulmate in Godric’s Hallow. Of course he’s sad, and bitter about his mother’s death, and needing to abandon his plans, but he mourns quickly, and graduates, packing up and returning home to his siblings, prepared to help them until Aberforth graduates and takes care of Arianna, as he already said he would. So for the next month he takes care of his sister, and helps his brother prepare to return to Hogwarts come September, and reads, okay with the idea of raising his siblings until he can travel the world.


	2. A Proposition and Oscar Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for waiting, but my hope is to post a chapter or more every week. This is subject to change but that's the hope, so please enjoy chapter 2!

“Albus!” Albus turned suddenly at hearing his name. “Ms. Bagshot, how are you?” he asked politely to the witch who had just called his name. Transferring the bag of vegetables and bread to his other arm, he stood at the side of the busy city square. “My great-nephew is coming up, and I know that he is around your age, and so I was wondering if you’d be willing to show him around town?” She asked. Albus pondered her question for a few moments. “I’d be delighted to,” he finally decided to answer. “When is he arriving?” he asked. Bathilda seemed to be trying to remember, “Three days” she responds after a minute of consideration. “I’ll be sure to remember” he says smiling slightly, “Now I really must be going, I have lunch to prepare.” Turning around he started walking back towards his house.

On the short walk between his hose and the square he thought about Ms. Bagshot’s proposition. ‘It would be nice to be in the company of people your own age’ one side of his brain argued. While on the other hand, it could end poorly. Albus sighed. Casting a quick glance at his wrist he made sure the spell to replicate a soulmate mark was still there. Breathing a sigh of relief he noted that the small purple half heart was still quite vibrant, he couldn’t bear anyone finding out the truth. 

Opening the front door to the house he saw Aberforth playing with Ariana. He smiled, she always seemed more calm when Aberforth around. Setting the bag down on the counter he unpacked the food. Lighting the stove he began to chop up the remainder of the celery and the cauliflower. Tossing it in a pot, he filled it up with water, and some noodles, setting it on the stove he waited for a few minutes before removing it and pouring it into three bowls.Grabbing two of the bowls he brought them out to his siblings. When the steaming bowls of soup hit the table Aberforth casts a quick glance up, before returning his attention to his sister. Grabbing his own soup, Albus headed up the stairs to his room, fully intending to immerse himself in a good book.

Stepping into the room Albus noticed just how dark it was. Stepping past the desk he opened the curtains, the summer sun filtering into the room. He spared a glance around the room, his eyes settling on a worn copy of ‘A House Of Pomegranates’ by Oscar Wilde, one of the more interesting muggle authors. Picking up the book from its place on his desk he sat down on the bed, losing himself in the words.

It was perhaps an hour later when he looked up, his soup having gone cold a while ago, he picked up the bowl, muttering a spell under his breath he watched as the soup heated up again. Sipping the soup he watched as the light outside turned slightly orange then pink. Finishing the soup he set it down on the small table beside his bed. Standing up he stretched, before setting the book back down on the table he picked up the bowl, making his way downstairs. Hi brother was still playing with their sister. 

That evening he contemplated Mr. Bagshot’s request from that afternoon. Could he really risk another person finding out about his mark, his hand ghosted over the moon on his right side, he knew his half was only the left half of the circle. He sighed, letting his thoughts begin to wander. Rolling over, so he was facing the window, he closed his eyes, a few strands of red hair falling across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to anybody who's wondering, yes, Gellert comes in soon, and of course Albus is going to show him around. And I apologize for the extremely short chapter.


End file.
